1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure may provide Zero-PGM (ZPGM) catalyst materials, which may include stoichiometric or non-stoichiometric Cu—Co—Mn spinel in the form of powder to use for three-way catalyst (TWC) applications.
2. Background Information
TWC have utility in a number of fields including the treatment of exhaust gas streams from internal combustion engines, such as automobile, truck and other types of vehicles. Emission standards for unburned hydrocarbons, carbon monoxide and nitrogen oxide contaminants have been set by various governments and must be met by older as well as new vehicles. In order to meet such standards, catalytic converters including a TWC catalyst are located in the exhaust gas line of internal combustion engines. Such catalysts promote the oxidation by oxygen in the exhaust gas stream of unburned hydrocarbons and carbon monoxide as well as the reduction of nitrogen oxides to nitrogen.
The materials used to manufacture TWC converters may include platinum group metals (PGM), such as platinum (Pt), palladium (Pd), and rhodium (Rh), amongst others, which may provide high catalytic activity. Although these PGM catalysts may be effective for toxic emission control and have been commercialized in industry, PGM materials are expensive. This high cost remains a critical factor for wide spread applications of these type of catalysts. One possible alternative may be use of Zero-PGM catalysts, which are abundant and less expensive than PGMs.
Catalytic materials used in TWC applications may have high catalytic activities under the fluctuating exhaust gas conditions. As NOx emission standards tighten, and PGMs become scarce with small market circulation volume, constant fluctuations in price, and constant risk to stable supply, there is an increasing need for new catalyst material compositions that may not require PGM, capable to maintain efficient TWC conversion of exhaust gases.
According to the foregoing reasons, and due to environmental and economic concerns, the development of highly efficient catalyst materials is desirable. As catalysts attributes of activity, selectivity, and regenerability can be related to the physical and chemical properties of the catalyst materials, a new generation of catalyst materials may be made available for Zero-PGM catalyst systems, that can be used in a variety of environments for TWC applications, which may be cost-effectively manufactured.